


Tear You Apart

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Also praising kind of, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Focusing on expiriences, I guess???, Kinda, M/M, Oh They Fokin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post MCC 11, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Smut, Vampire Techno, blindfold, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: He pushed him just like he demanded.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 23
Kudos: 686





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was just me getting an idea after this one line that dream said, i know i'm a dirty sinner, you don't have to remind me
> 
> title: https://youtu.be/L7Jfd9AWL80

When Dream said “Push me off again next time, Techno, push me off again, see what happens!”, he didn’t expect Techno to _actually do that_. It didn’t take much to convince the pink-haired man to do something, but he didn’t expect it to be true in this case too. So when the taller man approached him after Minecraft Championships, still in his new, “vampire” form, he didn’t expect anything other than some talking, joking, congratulations, friendly bantering and maybe gratulations after winning - just like they always did.

Yet here he is, pinned to the wall by Technoblade, his chest pressed against the wall with his hands behind him, tied with a green tie with silver accents. A light breeze caresses the exposed skin of his shoulders and collarbones. Dream shuddered slightly and bit his bottom lip as it broke under the flaps of the unbuttoned uniform. His mask is somewhat lifted, and it blocks the view, leaving him in the dark as he’s forced to rely on his other senses. He chokes out a moan when Techno nips the sensitive skin near his collarbone carefully, trying not to harm the blonde with sharp, vampire fangs. A short, sweet kiss follows after, and Dream feels the red-eyed man’s hand playing with the zipper of his pants before they fall to his ankles, together with his plain, grey boxers. Maybe he would have blushed if he wasn’t already completely red. His breath hitches as he feels a cold, big hand grip his hips tightly and the other one sliding to the front. Slender, yet calloused fingers caress his member delicately, teasingly even and Dream purses his lips to stop a whimper. He hears Techno chuckle. 

“Stop holdin’ back, I want to hear you and all those sweet, little sounds,” he says as the hand resting on the blonde’s hip moves slowly behind and slides down, brushing gently against the soft skin of his ass. The sharp teeth sink shallowly into the tanned neck, not too hard to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. He feels the big hand spread his cheeks, his fingers pressing against the ring of muscles lightly. The green-eyed man gasps audibly, and it takes all of Dream’s willpower to restrain himself from whining pathetically when he feels two fingers entering him slowly. The blonde shudders at the feeling of unfamiliar, but quite pleasant wetness covering the fingers as Techno starts carefully, setting a steady, slow pace, working him open and scissoring from time to time. He feels the smirk of the pinkette against his skin, as he bit his bottom lip after a sultry moan escapes from his mouth. Shortly after, the hand disappears and Dream whines hungrily at the feeling of emptiness. The hand on his dick stays, toying with it until the blonde hears the sound of a fly unzipping through all the dirty sounds slipping from his lips.

Not even seconds after he can feel Techno’s cock being positioned right before his entrance and without any warning or second thoughts, the red-eyed man thrusts roughly, earning a broken cry of pleasure from the blonde’s plump, peachy lips. The taller man says “Fuck, you’re takin’ it so well, babe, I’m so proud of you,” and the dark chuckle escapes his lips. The shorter man shudders with a breathy moan, hearing this praise. Massive hands are back on the green-eyed man’s hips together with a sharp thrust and Dream _loves_ it.

All of this is overwhelming for him. It’s driving him _fucking insane._

He hears the sound of skin hitting skin, quiet grunts of the taller man and his eager mewls. He feels Techno’s warmth against his skin, and he feels as if his whole body lights on fire. He tastes the saltiness of sweat dripping down his face, onto his lips. He feels the scent of the taller man, sharp and captivating, untamed and dangerous, yet intoxicating, and he just can’t get enough of it. 

Dream gasps as he feels his whole body move to the rhythm of the pinkette’s ramming, the sheer impact makes him _fucking_ stumble over. He feels how weak his knees are, and he knows that rough hands gripping his hips are the only thing still letting him stand. One, particularly aggressive thrust accompanies the sucking of sensitive skin, and the blonde’s eyes roll out of his skull. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants sluttily, with small whines.

Hot lips leave his skin, and he hears Techno whisper, “God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful like this, _all helpless and desperate,_ ” in a low, seductive voice, smirk so obviously gracing his face. Dream _whimpers_ , knowing that he won’t last long if this continues.

He wants to tell Techno how good he makes him feel, he wants to say something, _anything_ , but his mind refuses to make any coherent response. All he can focus on is how fantastic it feels to be fucked by the pink-haired man, how the big hands gripping his hips makes him feel safe and carefree, how his words are addictive and that he wants to hear them more.

This whole situation is relatively new for him, but he _adores_ it. There is something arousing about this aside from the act itself. He never really experimented in bed, so discovering new kinks wasn’t anything surprising. What was surprising though is the situation in which we found himself in. 

There is something hot in the way he is restrained by his own, goddamn tie, preventing him from touching the other man and forcing him to rely only on him. 

There is something that drives him mad, when Techno is gripping his hips tightly, leaving the handprints on them, nails digging into the soft skin when he thrusts into him forcefully. 

There is something that forces all those small sounds out of his mouth, when he feels hot lips sucking and biting on his skin, leaving all those red marks, showing everyone that he already belongs to someone. 

There is something in Techno whispering all those sweet nothings into his ear, telling him how much of a good boy he is, how much he loves seeing him in a state like this, that makes him feel lightheaded.

There is something in the idea of getting caught by someone just like that - half-naked, with Techno’s dick up his ass. A panting, moaning mess, precum leaking from his erect cock, having the time of his life.

There is something _extremely_ arousing in not being able to see what was coming next, in being at the mercy of the taller man.

Techno smirk windes, as he bits the blonde’s earlobe, earning yet another sweet, _sweet moan_ from the blonde’s lips.

“I wanna fuckin’ tear you apart.” 

Dream loses it and gives up to pleasure.


End file.
